The invention relates to a bearing housing for an external rotor motor having two axially spaced ball bearings.
In a known external-rotor motor provided for a memory disk drive, two ball bearings are separately positioned into a bearing hole with an axial spacing between the two inner rings relative to the rotor shaft. The bearings are press fit consecutively on the rotor shaft in such a manner that a sufficiently large distance remains therebetween so that, on the one hand, enough space is provided for two cup springs and an intermediate washer and on the other hand the required bracing between the cup springs in accordance with DIN Standard 2093, is attained.